Harry Potter : dangers beyond these walls
by itzebi
Summary: harry decides to get ready for the incoming dangers begins after second year summer , Mentor!McGonagall , Mentor!Flitwick
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : a long journey

"Harry," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "come over here for a moment."

He jerked his head towards a pillar, and Harry followed him behind it, leaving the others crowded around Mrs. Weasley.

"There's something I've got to tell you before you leave —" said Mr. Weasley in a tense voice.

"It's all right, Mr. Weasley," said Harry, "I already know."

"You know? How could you know?"

"I — er —I heard you and Mrs. Wesley talking last night. I couldn't help hearing," Harry added quickly. "Sorry —"

"That's not the way I'd have chosen for you to find out," said Mr. Weasley looking anxious..

"No —honestly it's okay. This way, you haven't broken your word to Fudge and I know what's going on."

"Harry, you must be scared —"

"I'm not," said Harry sincerely. "Really," he added, because Mr. Weasley looked disbelieving.

"I'm not trying to be a hero, but seriously, Sirius Black can't be worse than Lord Voldemort, can he?" Mr. Weasley flinched at the sound of the name, but overlooked it.

"Harry, I knew you were, well, made of stronger stuff than Fudge seems to think, and I'm obviously pleased that you're not scared, but —"

"Arthur!" called Mrs. Weasley, who was now shepherding the rest onto the train.

"Arthur, what are you doing? It's about to go!"

"He's coming Molly!" said Mr. Weasley, but he turned back to Harry and kept talking in a lower and more hurried voice, "Listen, I want you to give me your word —"

" —that I'll be a good boy and stay in the castle?" said Harry gloomily. "Not entirely," said Mr. Weasley, who looked more serious than Harry had ever seen him. "Harry, swear to me you won't go looking for Black."

Harry stared, "What!" There was a loud whistle. Guards were walking along the train, slamming all the doors shut.

"Promise me, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, talking more quickly still, "that whatever happens —"

"Why would I go looking for someone I know wants to kill me?" said Harry blankly.

"Swear to me that whatever you might hear —"

"Arthur, quickly!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

Steam was billowing from the train it had started to move. Harry ran to the compartment door and Ron threw it open and stood back to let him on. They leaned out of the window and waved at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley until the train turned a corner and blocked them from view.

Harry sat in compartment looking confused and bewildered.

"ron , said something strange to me at station'' said harry.

"really?" replied ron.

"yeah he said don't go looking for Sirius black" said harry

"well of course he is right—"said Hermione in her usual bossy tone.

"I know I shouldn't go looking for trouble but looking for a mass marauder? I don't understand . there is something we are missing here."said Harry

"maybe he was just making sure you are safe because you know trouble seems to find you every year" joked ron .

"well , I don't think so , I hope it's nothing dangerous though , I really appreciate a normal year…" replied harry

"I'm going to study dueling this year . something seems seriously wrong this year you know with a convict mass marauder after you" said harry , determined but deep in thought.

"that's great harry , we can study defence together if you want—"replied Hermione , Suddenly train stopped and everything went cold… The feeling was like there's ice all over his skin.

"guys somethings moving out there…" said ron in a scared tone.

After a few seconds, Harry was able to see a black cloak in front of their compartment and froze after looking at the creature . it was a Dementor , guards of Azkaban. Harry could see the breath of the creature , yet , there was no mouth to be seen .

After a few moments that seemed like an eternity a glowing wolf charged through the corridor and cleared the train from the foul creatures

A few seconds passed and then an adult came to the compartment and introduced himself as remus lupin , defense against the dark arts professor and handed the trio some chocolates and said

"Eat , you I'll feel better"

"what were those—" said ron.

"dementors , foulest creatures in the world , guards of azkaban" answered professor lupin. "they are going to guard Hogwarts this year"

The trio were so frightened that didn't talked after dementor incident till Hogwarts.

After a handful hours train slowed down and stopped at hogs meade station .

Hagrid was shouting "first years Here , First Years Here…" like the last two years.

Hagrid waved for harry and smiled from distance , and harry waved for him too , weakly.

Before entering Great Hall madam pomfrey cornered The trio and shouted

"over here. You three" "dementors ?! seriously?! What's ministry thinking ?" pomfrey murmured the last words to herself.

"ma'am pomfrey , we are fine , really , Professor Lupin gave us some chocolates on the train"

"oh? A DADA professor that knows basic healing for children?! Good choice in my opinion" said pomfrey , clearly surprised. After examining the three she let them go to the feast.

"seems fine to me , you are free to go" said Pomfrey dismissing them.

"thank you madam"

After the feast and Dumbledore's usual speech, Before leaving , harry left Ron and Hermione to meet McGonagall. And found her at the staff table.

"professor McGonagall."called harry.

"yes ?"replied professor McGonagall.

"can we talk professor? alone?"asked harry. Glancing at snape's direction.

McGonagall nodded. "follow me" after walking for a few minutes they arrived McGonagall's quarters.

"so , what is it ?" asked McGonagall.

"Professor , I want to study dueling and battle transfiguration this year , you know with Sirius black after me—" said harry.

"mr potter , there is no need to study dueling , if that's your reason , Hogwarts is one of safest—" said professor McGonagall.

"Professor , I encountered lord Voldemort twice in this very school , please I cannot hide here for the rest of my life , can I?"interrupted harry.

McGonagall flinched at the name and after a few seconds thoughtfully said : "I suppose you can't …"

"okay potter I will help you in the art of Battle transfiguration , but beware I will not tolerate laziness , I remember your father had a knack for battle transfiguration too. I mentored him myself"

Harry beamed and said "thank you professor , I'll try hard , I promise."

" you better . meet me after your last class tomorrow so we can sort out when to meet . and good night potter." Said McGonagall dismissively .

"I will professor , good night" said harry and left for common room .

'I have to ask professor Flitwick about the dueling lessons too' thought harry on the way of common room , when he arrived , he saw Fat lady and remembered that he forgot to ask this year's password ."uh… I was talking to professor McGonagall and — ah— don't know password , can I— you know — get in?"asked harry with a little worry in his voice.

"this is the last time I let you in without password " Then fat lady said and moved aside to let Harry enter the common room.

Ron saw harry and said "hey mate what took you so long?" asked Ron. "had to talk to McGonagall" answered harry.

"umm okay … up for some exploding snap?" asked Ron after a few seconds.

"sorry ron I feel tired , really really tired. And I have a hard day tomorrow" replied harry.

"Ah— , sure mate , see you tomorrow then." Said ron.

"tomorrow it is then , good night"

"night"

Harry looked around the common room for the last time and couldn't find Hermione .

'she's asleep then 'thought harry.

Harry was in his peaceful bed thinking about tomorrow's lessons with McGonagall , Sirius black following his shadow and everything else when sleep , slowly took him in…

END OF CHAPTER 1

A/N : the the first few chapters are from 'harry potter : prisoner of azkaban

and the story really begins in chapter 2 :)


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Harry woke up and found the dorm empty , after a quick shower harry went down for the Great hall and found Hermione and Ron so he sat down between them and said

"morning Ron , Hermione"

"morning harry" replied Hemione.

"'o'nin'"replied Ron with a full mouth.

"don't talk and eat at the same time Ron , where are your manners?"asked Hermione with a disappointed tone and shook her head then looked back at his book .

'bold of you to think he had them at first' thought Harry

"Ron , Hermione , I talked with McGonagall last night and… " then harry explained everything that happened last night to Ron and Hermione.

"you are going crazy mate , more classes with McGonagall ? clearly Hermione had a bad influence on you " Ron said half jokingly.

"that's great harry I didn't know professors mentored third year students." Hermione said , clearly surprised .

"third year students? What do you mean?"

"Harry, professors mentor sixth or seventh students , and not every student , only students with talent , but I have never seen a third year student mentored by professors." Answered Hermione interested. "can you ask professor McGonagall if I can come with you too?"

"sure, I'm going to ask Flitwick too , for dueling lessons , you know he was a dueling champion in his youth."

"all of this is good mate but there's Quidditch too , you should spend time on that too, " said Ron , still eating "I don't think McGonagall will be pleased to see the Quidditch cup on snape's desk."

"you know Ron , I really prefer to be alive more than to play Quidditch " replied harry.

Ron hummed in response and looked back to his food and started eating again.

"what do we have today Ron ? I don't have a schedule." Asked harry.

"wait a moment harry" said Ron and pulled schedule out of his bag, after a few seconds he continued "double herbology with claws , launch then charms and HOM (history of magic) after that"

"sounds good to me except binns of course , HOM is boring as hell, I'll talk to Flitwick , today"

Herbology and launch went by as normal as possible and soon it was time for Charms.

"Professor Flitwick can I talk to you Tonight preferably 7?" asked Harry .

"sure , meet me at 7 in my office I think you know where it is Harry. "

"Of course I do sir I'll meet you there, Tonight" charms passed and they reviewed last year spells like expelliarmus .

After a boring HOM Harry and Hermione made their way to the first floor, where McGonagall's quarter's was located , after knocking on the door McGonagall's voice sharply said : "come in"

"Good evening professor McGonagall " greeted harry .

"Mr. Potter , Miss. Granger? " replied McGonagall.

"professor I was hoping if you let me come to the meeting so I can learn too, and help Harry if possible."

"sure Miss. Granger I think you can make good use of our lesson and you can be a Good help to Mr. Potter too, of course."

"thank you , professor McGonagall" Hermione said appreciatively

McGonagall nodded and said "I will expect nothing but best from you two , if you want lessons to be regular."

"we will try our best professor." said Hermione and Harry nodded for confirmation

"that's good to hear" then McGonagall handed them two books called THE GUIDE OF BATTLE TRANSFIGURATION for beginners.

"we will work on this book for the next few months, we will begin the first lesson today, but for this lesson , what I'm going to teach you is something that's not written in this book"

"we will work on levitating multiple subjects at the same time, it's very important that you learn this lesson very well because it can help you greatly in a battle, there's some balls on the table over there" said McGonagall pointing at the tiny orange balls on the table "you can practice on them, and you have to be able to levitate and move at least 8 balls at the same time"

"8 balls?" asked harry with a raised eyebrow and then picked up one of the balls and muttered "these seem pretty heavy considering their size…"

"yes Mr. Potter, 8 balls at the same time and even 8 is not great because these balls are not as heavy as what you are going to levitate in battle , and of course you should be able to do it silently as well."

"silently?" murmured harry in a timid tone.

"yes, Mr. Potter it's a first year spell after all"

"For practicing this , you should try to levitate balls with using incantation and after you mastered levitating 8 balls with a wingardium leviosa , you should try casting it silently but first start with a ball then two balls and so , to master it with silent casting too , any questions?" Hermione raised her hand "yes Miss. Granger?"

"Professor, how can this help us in a battle?" asked Hermione.

"Miss. Granger imagine an unknown curse is flying in your direction you don't have the time to raise a shield nor to dodge, and a huge rock is on the ground if you master this technique you can raise the rock in front of yourself just with a swift of your wand , and it won't exhaust you as much as raising a shield , if you practice it enough. Do you understand my reasons now Miss. Granger?"

"I do professor thank you for explanation" said Hermione in an appreciative tone.

McGonagall nodded in response and continued "well what are you waiting for? Get started."

then the duo started levitating balls but they couldn't levitate more than 2 balls, barely.

"professor I can't levitate more than two balls the third ball seems to be … out of my control" said Harry.

"I think you two have problem in imagination if you want to levitate multiple things you should calm your mind and then try to imagine the balls levitating in your mind. Imagining is a very important part in transfiguration."

After McGonagall's explanations they started practicing again and at The end of lessons harry could levitate five balls and Hermione four balls and both could move the balls with accurate moves in the air. "well done you two, but don't stop working you didn't even start silent casting, and don't try it till the next lesson, just keep levitating multiple subject with wingardium leviosa. meet me tomorrow at 3:30 and good day. " said McGonagall and dismissed them .

"thank you for the lesson professor." Hermione and Harry told McGonagall at the same time

"your welcome Mr. Potter , Miss. Granger "

After they left classroom harry said "hurry up Hermione it's nearly seven we should go to Flitwick's office" then they moved toward seventh floor where Flitwick's quarter was located. After 7 minutes they arrived at flitwick's quarters and knocked on the door.

"come in" said Flitwick . then both of them entered the office and Flitwick gestured them to sit on the chairs . then Flitwick said "so , what did you want to talk about Mr. Potter?"

"Professor, I know you are a dueling champion, I wanted to know if you can teach me and Hermione dueling , I want to be able to defend myself from Sirius black if he came after me" said harry and before Flitwick could say anything in objection, he continued "and please don't say Hogwarts is safe and stuff like that , I had a discussion with professor McGonagall last night "

"professor McGonagall? She's mentoring you too?" asked Flitwick, surprised .

"yes , in battle transfiguration , actually we our first lesson ended a few minutes ago" said harry

"interesting" said Flitwick and thought for a few seconds and said "I will mentor you in dueling but, it has a condition, I want to hold a dueling club later this year, and you have to help me if you want mentoring in dueling" said Flitwick .

"I don't think I know too much about dueling to help you in dueling cl—"said harry

"you will know by time I hold the dueling club harry , Miss. Granger." interrupted Flitwick .

they thought for a few seconds and Harry said "okay then I will help you in dueling club"

"I will too sir"

"Great, so with the unnecessary talking out of the way , we can begin"

"gladly" replied harry.

"first of all tell me about your accidental magics before Hogwarts" said Flitwick

"accidental magics sir?" Harry asked and brushed the back of his head with his right hand "I appeared on the roof once and made my teachers hair blue " thought Harry for a few more seconds and said "and my aunt shaved my hair and it grew overnight"

"growing hair overnight? You may be a metamorphmagus too, I think I should have a chat with Nymphadora" said Flitwick, surprised.

"metamorphmagus? Nymphadora?" asked harry confused.

"metamorphmagus is the ability of changing your appearance and parts of your body , Nymphadora tonks was one of my students , three years ago if I'm not mistaken , she was a complete metamorphmagus. And she is an auror trainee right now , I guess "

"that's great then I think this ability will help me a lot in future " said harry "and not to mention pranks you can pull—"

"harry!" shouted Hermione.

"sorry professor" said harry with a mischievous smile still on his lips, not really meaning it.

Flitwick grinned "no need to be sorry harry, I was quite a prankster in my school days too. But try not to be caught of course" After a few seconds Flitwick continued "what about you miss granger?"

"nothing special I think professor , I summoned my books a few times and broke my mirror when I was angry" said Hermione.

"good then" after a few seconds Flitwick smiled and said "oh I was beginning to forget, follow me"

after walking for 2 minutes they arrived at tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. "Harry, walk past the area of that wall three times and think of a dueling room" ordered Flitwick.

Harry did as he was told and suddenly a door appeared on the wall, then they walked inside and saw a complete dueling room with a big dueling stance, training dummies, and basic books of dueling in proper shape in the shelf

"wow" gushed harry.

"room of requirement" murmured Hermione.

"that's right Miss. Granger this is the room of requirement or come and go room as some say , made by Godric Gryffindor and Rowena ravenclaw , believed to be a legend of course , I found it last year , after the Chamber of Secrets incident , you can think of everything you want and the room provides it " said a smiling flitwick. "but don't tell the secret of this room to anybody else , even Mr. Weasley , we need this room for our dueling classes and yes harry , I will tell Minerva ASAP."

"I can't even think how much this room can help us in dueling lessons." Said harry.

"yes harry , this room can very much help us , I believe you will enjoy things this room can provide tonight , but please report to your common rooms before curfew harry , Miss. Granger" said Flitwick.

"of course, sir," replied Harry and Hermione together "good day"

"good day to you two too" and with that Flitwick left for his quarters

"Today was amazing Hermione , I learned very much, especially in transfiguration, and this room…"

"yes… I think we should practice levitation until the curfew " and with that they both pulled out the balls from their bags and started levitating them after two hours they both could get 7 balls and move them in the air , at the same time .

Then they both left for common room , when they entered they couldn't see Ron so Harry thought he's asleep then he turned to Hermione and said "we better go to sleep Harry we may have a hard day tomorrow too"

"I think so" yawned Harry "good night then"

"good night Harry"

And with that they both left for their dorms to Get ready for the night.

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
